


Reaching Accord

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Double Drabble, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for the Snarry100 prompt: Giving Thanks.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reaching Accord

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the Snarry100 prompt: Giving Thanks.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus felt the thrum of his wards when Harry passed through them, but he didn’t look up from his work until a loosely wrapped package was carefully laid before him.

“A peace offering,” said Harry.

Inside was a sumptuous chocolate cake—Severus’ favourite, in fact. He looked up, feeling a pang of guilt at the thread of worry in Harry’s expression. He shouldn’t have lost his temper earlier. Before he could say anything, Harry rushed on.

“I never meant to imply that you are incapable of defending yourself. I just… I can’t bear the thought of anything happening to you.” 

~~~

 

“Foolishly sentimental, I know,” Harry added, with a small shake of his head.

“Indeed.” Severus stood and drew him close. “Yet most welcome.”

Harry sighed into the kiss that followed. “I promise I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Severus’ eyebrow arched. “No Auror guard?”

“Not if you don’t want them.”

“I do not. Besides, you are forgetting something.”

“What?”

“I already have the Head Auror here.” 

A slow grin lifted Harry’s face as Severus coiled his arms around his waist, feeling the ripple of hard muscles beneath his fingers. 

“True.”

Severus kissed him again. “And I am most thankful.”


End file.
